Control of bacteria in products and on surfaces where products are used is an ongoing challenge. For example, E. coli is a challenging bacterium to control. Compared to gram positive bacteria, E. coli is a gram negative bacterium having an additional outer membrane and higher amounts of peptidoglycan in the cell wall. This is what makes E. coli more challenging to control. While some materials are known to provide some antibacterial effect, it is desired to develop improvements in these materials. One such improvement would be to provide bacterial kill while using less material.